Belladona
by YamamotoRyu
Summary: A One-shot world that kept jumping around in my head till I let it out. Death visits Loki and Belladona in the Infinite Forest.


Belladonna & Loki: Become Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Destiny. HP is the property of J.K. Rowling and Destiny is the property of Bungie.

The Slightest Change can make all the difference. The simple act of vanishing the dead is the change in question. When Voldemort attacked the Potters on that fateful Halloween Night, he vanished the bodies of James and Lily Potter. Normally the act of Vanishing sends the object being vanished into nonbeing. In this instance however the sacrifices of James and Lily Potter had left immeasurable amounts of magic in the air. The vanishing charm's spell matrix was altered by this ambient magic and instead of being vanished into nonbeing the bodies of James and Lily Potter are sent elsewhere. To a Place and Time where the dead don't necessarily stay dead. Where one can become Legend.

Year: Unknown

Place: The Infinite Forest

Fire Team Bandit, a team of two consisting of a Warlock and a Hunter, has just destroyed Panoptes, Infinite Mind, an Axis Mind ranked Vex Hydra, with the help of Warlock Osiris.

"Well done Belladonna and you as well Loki." Says Osiris, while his Ghost Sagira bobs up and down in a nod.

Belladonna the Warlock waves her hand dismissively, "No need to thank us Osiris it is what we do."

Loki the Hunter nods, "Yeah no worries old man this party was a blast!"

Belladonna smacks Loki in the back of the head, "Be more respectful dummy."

Loki rubs the back of his head and smiles, "Come on Lily Flower you need to loosen up."

Osiris just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He goes to say something but a ripple in reality causes all of them to tense up. A black Portal opens up before the three of them. A figure steps through the portal. He is wearing a Dark Cloak that covers his face. The presence the figure seems to cause the simulated plant life to wither and die. Loki brings his hand cannon, Midnight Coup, up and trains his sights on this unsettling being. Belladonna charges up a Void Grenade ready to lash out with her light. Osiris calmly turns to the new comer.

"Who are you?" asks Osiris.

"Oh, you poor lost children have you truly forgotten me. I, who led you into the hereafter before the Traveler's little Lights ripped from your peaceful rest?" the rasping voice of the black figured asks.

The figure bows his arms swinging wide and says, "I am Death destroyer of Worlds. The Ultimate End."

Death straightens up and clasps his hands together. He turns his head towards Loki.

"Be not afraid James Potter, I am not here to take any of you just yet. So please put down your weapon."

Loki blinks and turns his head to look at Belladonna then back towards Death.

"Don't know who James is, my name is Loki." He answers back.

Death shakes his head, "Your memories were lost in the resurrection process same with your wife Lily." Death gestures at Belladonna.

Death draws himself up to his full height and slowly raises his hand. Boney Finger extended he touches the center of Loki's forehead and the memories rush back into Loki's no James' mind. Loki collapses and Belladonna gets ready to toss her Void Grenade at Death. Moving to fast to react to though Death repeats the action with Belladonna and she to collapses.

Death turns to Osiris and states, "I expected you to interfere."

Osiris shakes his head, "I have seen many realities and you manifesting yourself here is not the strangest thing that I have seen."

Death chuckles and Belladonna and Loki groan beginning to awaken.

The two pick themselves up and James asks, "Why have you done this? What can you possibly gain from returning our memories to us now after all this time?"

"Something is happening to Harry." Says Lily, "He needs our help I can feel it."

Death smiles and nods, "Yes your son has a grand destiny before him and without the correct guidance he will die and magic will die with him."

"I will be sending you back to a pivotal point in your son's history. If you are lucky you may save two lives that day instead of one." Death adds.

"Wait why would you care about saving another life aside from Harry's?" asks James.

Death turns and looks at James.

"It matters not to me when a soul comes to meet me all I care about is not being cheated out of what I am due."

Lily looks puzzled, "Then what about the Flamels aren't they cheating you?"

Death shakes his head, "No, the Flamels know the truth. They can extend their lives as much as they want. They cannot hide from me. I am always there with them waiting for the day they decide that they have lived enough and are ready to pass. It is the fools like Voldemort who split and hide their soul who are trying to cheat me."

"Voldemort spilt his soul!?" Lily shouts.

Death nods, "Until all the shards are destroyed, he will remain in the mortal world."

James and Lily look at each other, they nod once and turn back to Death.

"What can we do?" James asks.

Death steps aside and gestures at the black portal he walked through.

"This portal shall take you to your son's location to a place that links the Living world and the Hereafter together. I believe the Unspeakables refer to that location as the Death Room in the Department of Mysteries. As for what you can do? Do what Guardians do best."

James and Lily nod and start towards the portal. They stop before the portal and turn back to Death.

"There must be a price you shouldn't be able to alter the mortal world in this way." Lily states.

Death smiles and nods, "There is a price your ghosts cannot go with you. Not only will it cause a paradox but their light would draw the Darkness to Earth before the Traveler finds your system. You will live and age as normal humans and when it is your time we will meet again. I can promise you this no outside force will kill you before your time."

"What about our weapons and powers?" asks James.

"Your arsenal of Weapons and Armor will be transferred to a Gringotts vault. As for your powers you will be able to use them at will. If anyone asks call it a side effect from coming back through the Veil with Death's Blessing."

James and Lily nod to Death and wave farewell to Osiris and Sagira and walk through the portal.

Death turns to Osiris, "It is time I depart the time stream will begin to normalize and the Hero of the Red War will return to the correct time stream. Thank you both for putting up with my request."

Osiris and Sagira nod and bid farewell to Death. Death begins to fade out of existence and another figure begins to fade into existence.

"Who knew saving the multiverse would be so confusing," states Sagira, "At least our favorite Guardian will be back."

"Indeed Sagira, now let us welcome our friends' home." Says Osiris as the Hero of the Red War and his Ghost come back into existence.

Year: 1995

Place: Death Room, Department of Mysteries, London, England

Having fought his way into the death room Harry Potter has just seen his godfather Sirius Black take a spell meant for him, he watches in anguish as Sirius falls through the Veil of Death and disappears. He barely hears Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant laughter as he runs towards the veil trying to reach his godfather. Remus Lupin manages to grab Harry before he can reach the veil.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yells as he struggles to reach the veil but Remus's hold is strong. "SIRIUS!"

Remus holds onto Harry, "He is gone Harry there is nothing you can do… He's gone."

With a primal scream of rage and hate Harry turns from the veil and races after Bellatrix who is retreating from the Death Room while singing, "I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!"

The two raced through the Department of Mysteries casting spells back and forth at each other. They reach the Atrium and begin to exchange spellfire in earnest.

Place: Death Room

Remus falls to his knees after Harry breaks from his grip. He is in shock as he realizes that he is the last, that all his true friends are dead. Before he can slip into deeper despair a light begins to shine through the veil. As the Light grows bright, he can see three silhouettes walking out of the veil. Completely stunned Remus watches two men and a woman walk from the afterlife back into the mortal realm. One he instantly recognizes as Sirius. The other two wear strange armor that conceal their identities.

"Sirius… What… How?"

Sirius shrugged and embraces his friend, "Honestly Mooney I don't know. What I do know is that these to grabbed me and brought me back."

The armored man just shakes his head, and both Remus and Sirius get the feeling that they are being laughed at, the woman slaps the back of the man's head.

"We don't have time for pranks Loki."

Loki rubs the back of his head and mutters, "Sorry Belladonna."

Belladonna turns to Remus, "Where is Harry?"

Remus blinks and gasps, "He ran after Bellatrix, he thinks Sirius is dead and wants revenge!"

"Damnit, Mooney we need to get to him before…" Sirius starts to say but Loki and Belladonna are already moving heading towards the Atrium. They watch as the two armored warriors pull out muggle weapons. In Loki's hand is a Hand Cannon, the Midnight Coup. Belladonna wields an auto rifle, the Ghost Primus.

"Harry is in trouble move it James!" Shouts Belladonna.

"Right away Lily Flower," answers James and he looks back at Sirius and Remus, "If you two are done gawking get a move on!"

Sirius and Remus look at each other, "Did they just say…?" asks Remus.

Eyes wide Sirius moves to follow wand at the ready, "Don't know but either way they are right, let's go!"

Place: Atrium Ministry of Magic

"Surrender the Prophecy Potter and I may let you live!" Bellatrix calls out from behind her cover.

"To late Bellatrix the Prophecy was smashed no one can listen to it now you failed!" yells Harry from behind the statue of Magical Brethren.

"YOU LIE"! responds Bellatrix, "Accio Prophecy, ACCIO Prophecy!"

Harry laughs "There is nothing to summon it was smashed when I was helping Neville up earlier. Go back tell your master you failed!"

"NO! No Master I'm sorry I failed please don't punish me!" Bellatrix whimpers.

"He can't hear you here Bella!"

A harsh high voice rasps out from the shadows, "Can't I, Potter?

Harry turns towards the voice eyes wide in horror.

Tall cloaked in black the Pale White snake like face of Voldemort steps out of the shadows his wand pointed at Harry.

"So, you smashed the Prophecy Potter? Yes, I can see it in your worthless mind. Months of planning and my Death Eaters fail me again. They will feel my displeasure as soon as I am done with you Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry had not moved or even attempted to resist. His mind was blank and wand pointed at the floor. Even so a golden statue springs in front of Harry taking the killing curse for him.

Voldemort starts, "What…!" he looks around and sees, "DUMBLEDORE!"

Voldemort sends another jet of green killing light at Dumbledore who swirled around and disappeared only to reappear behind Voldemort and with a wave of his wand animates the remaining statues. One statue makes its way towards Bellatrix and pins her to the ground. The other statues circle Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"It was foolish to come here tonight Tom," states Dumbledore, "The Aurors will be here soon…"

"By which time both you and the boy will be dead and I long gone." Answers Voldemort.

Dumbledore and Voldemort trade spell fire each one taunting the other. Harry watches in awe from behind his hiding spot. Finally, Dumbledore manages to hit Voldemort with a spell causing Voldemort to melt into a pool of liquid shadow. Bellatrix cries from her Master and Harry moves from behind his hiding place but before he can say anything a voice, he has only heard in his Dementor induced fainting spells and his most beloved dreams calls out to him.

"Harry, don't move!"

Harry turns and see a woman and a man in armor running towards him weapons drawn. Behind them come Remus Lupin and is that… "SIRIUS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" shouts Harry.

Harry runs towards Sirius and Remus but before he can take two steps his scar bursts open and he feels like he is dying. He is no longer in the Atrium but in a dark room a creature with red eyes coiled around him so tight he can't tell where he ends and the creature begins. United in agony the creature opens Harry's mouth and speaks with his voice.

"_Kill me now Dumbledore. Here I stand weak and struggling to control the boy, this is your chance._" Says Voldemort.

Before Dumbledore can act the woman kneels down in front of Harry she looks to the man and motions to Bellatrix, "Deal with her James, I have this one handled."

Voldemort turns towards the woman, "_You think you can…_"

"I KNOW I can." The woman responds and takes off her helmet, revealing her face to all.

"_NO! It is not possible!_" screams Voldemort as Harry feels the surge of love and happiness as he sees at seeing his mother alive and well.

Lily hugs her son and Voldemort is expelled from Harry's body.

As Voldemort become corporeal again the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and several Aurors arrive just in time to see that Voldemort is alive. Voldemort seeing, he is outnumbered apparates away.

"It was Him, Lord Thingie! How, Why… How…" the Minister looks around and sees, "Sirius Black! Catch him quick before he can escape!"

The Aurors move to arrest Sirius but the man steps in front of them having dealt with Bellatrix permanently. "I think not Minister I will not have you arresting Sirius Black for crimes he did not commit."

Cornelius sputters, "And who are you to tell me what he has or hasn't done he killed the Potters!"

Before Harry can argue, "Did he now?" asks the man as he takes off his helmet. Revealing James Potter alive and well.

The Minister and the Aurors stare in shock, Dumbledore simply raises an eyebrow. Remus and Sirius run to James and embrace their newly revived friend.

"James how did you come back and how did you save Sirius?" asks Remus.

Before James can answer Lily walks up to the Minister and begins speaking to him. "Right now, Minister; James, Sirius, Remus, Harry and myself will be returning to Hogwarts you can come along after Professor Dumbledore explains what happened here tonight, we have many injured students and just as many captured Death Eaters. Deal with them first and then come find us, we will be at Hogwarts."

With that James, Lily, Sirius Remus and the children returned to Hogwarts leaving Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge to clean up the mess. Upon returning to the castle the children are taken to the infirmary. Lily and James talk quietly with their son explaining to him along with Sirius and Remus what happened to them. Soon Dumbledore and the Minister come in and Lily their story begins anew.

Thus, the Potter Family and the Marauders become Legend.

**AN: So that ends this little plot bunny. It has been hopping around in my head for awhile now keeping me from focusing on the Mother Crystal Story. Shadowbringers is amazing so far. I unlocked Gunbreaker and Dancer the first day after work. Gunbreaker is alittle complicated right now but I am getting the hang of it. Dancer is fun but not my cup of tea, I am anal about having all jobs leveled up though, so I will be probably doing that class as one of the last ones I level to max. Summoner is still my main followed by Dark Knight, Samurai and Red Mage. As far as HPatMC I have decided that Dancer and Gunbreaker will not be included as options for Harry. If anyone wants to continue or adapt this story to your own style just send me a message and I will get back to you. See you later folks.**


End file.
